Love Lost
by Hope Meijer
Summary: Yami departs for the Realm of the Dead, leaving a heartbroken Anzu behind. YamixAnzu angsty oneshot. COMPLETE


**Author's Note**

I was told that Yami/Atemu leaves at the end of the Yu-Gi-Oh series (huggles Kayzie), so I decided to write a little one-shot fic about it. I have no idea what happens then. I really don't want any flames saying that I have it all wrong etc etc. I may include random bits of information that I found about it, but the majority is made-up. If you like it, great, if not, I'm sorry.

Yami/Anzu, obviously...and it's because I have no inspiration to update the others at the moment.

I was playing Broken by Seether and Amy Lee whilst writing, so it might be an idea to listen to that, or at least a sad song when you read it.

Dedication: Sahara, for the hard time she's going through and for the support she's given me recently.

**LOVE LOST**

Realm of the Dead

Tears prickled her eyes, but she refused to let them fall in front of him. His crimson-violet orbs bored into hers, and for the last time she would see the compassion behind them.

"But..." Her voice was hoarse. She didn't want to spill the oh-so-cliché words, but it had to be done. All those times she had watched the television dramas where someone left...a tearful goodbye...and she had scoffed at it. But now she knew what it felt like. And it was her time to utter those simple words. "But why?"

He tilted his head to the side, watching the swirling mass of dark colours around them. They were standing in the half-world between the Shadow Realm, Realm of the Dead and Anzu's own real world. "I just have to." He didn't want to tell her that, he wanted to say that he could stay, he would never go, and it would be all right again. But he couldn't. He had to leave. He had no choice.

She bit her lip. His eyes met hers again, and she saw regret and resignation this time.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I at least...would like to know your name," she replied.

Pausing, he removed a necklace that she had given him a long time ago. When he had discovered his real name, it had been carved on the back of the pendant, forever to hold his memory. "Atemu," he replied. "They called me Pharaoh Atem."

Her lips curved up into a weak smile. "It suits you."

The gold of the pendant glinted in an invisible light as he held the chain out to her. "I wish for you to have this. This way you won't forget me."

She took it silently, grasping it in her hand and she looked back up at him. "I would never forget you," she said sincerely.

The time had come. He could feel the Realm of the Dead pulling him; enticing him to his eternal rest. He was a 5000-year-old Pharaoh; he had no place in modern day Japan. He closed his eyes briefly. "I must go."

Anzu nodded and stepped back. Tears were now running freely down her face, and she no longer cared. She had never realised how hard this was...

Letting out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding, he slowly turned and walked. He did not know where he was going; he just knew he would be guided. Once the Realm of the Dead had found a victim, it would never release them from its grip. And despite his high status, he was another of its innocent victims that would never be revived.

His back was turned, and she took deep breaths as she watched him retreat. There was a mist swirling around him; tendrils of smoke that were rapidly thickening until they looked like fingers slowly but surely wrapping themselves around him to ensure he would never escape its clutch.

"Atem!"

He stopped and turned almost too fast. A thousand thoughts ran through his head in that second. Did she know a way for him to stay? Had she decided to go with him? Or was it another sentimental remark that was sure to break his heart as he watched hers shatter?

She allowed her emotions to take control. Her feet guided her to him, until she was standing in front of him and was looking up into his desperate orbs. "I have to tell you..."

Words would mean nothing. They were merely a form of communication invented for those who had lost the ability to converse with body language and actions. They had no depth, no emotion. Only when paired with their original counterparts would they mean anything, and therefore there was no need to speak. Actions alone would equal a thousand words in what she wanted to tell him. So she used actions. Actions directed by her heart, not by her mind. At this point her mind was numb with the shock from the announcement of his departure to the Realm of the Dead, and her heart had overridden it, taking everything into its own 'hands'.

She kissed him.

It was just a quick, innocent kiss on the lips, but it spoke multitudes. When she pulled back, his eyes were closed, but she could see water caught in his lashes, and she knew at once that he felt something.

"I..."

"Shh..." He wrapped his arms around her and tugged her close to him until she was surrounded by his embrace and could no longer feel the oppressiveness around her, merely the companionship and maybe more that passed silently between them in a last blissful ignorance of the impending tragedy. Her face was buried in his shoulder, and she breathed in his musky scent as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. The mist retreated slightly, as if 'shocked' and unwilling to intrude on the private goodbye between the two close friends.

All too soon the moment was over, and the tug on him was stronger. If he didn't go soon, Anzu would be pulled along with him. Squeezing her hand, he glanced into her emotion-filled eyes and subconsciously sent a message to her as he turned. Their grip loosened until his fingers brushed over hers and as he walked away their fingertips touched one last time before he dropped his hand to his side and willed himself to carry on forward.

The misty tendrils glided round him again, and this time she watched as his back totally disappeared until there was no indication that he had ever been there. The silence pressed in on her, and the darkness began to lighten to reveal her own world as she stood there with her hand to her mouth as if she could not believe what had just occurred.

Tears poured down her cheeks, and she fell to the ground, curling herself up into a ball as she sobbed for a lost friend...and lost love.

**Darkness.**

**Movement.**

**Hissing.**

_**Love...**_

_**...Lost.**_

**Silence.**

**Stillness.**

**Light...**

Night

She had the pendant clasped round her neck, resting on her chest as it rose and fell to the rhythm of her steady, deep breathing. Shadows touched her curves, contrasting against the paleness of her skin as the moonlight filtered through the gently moving curtains. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach as she shivered in her sleep, the blankets kicked to one side.

It glided in; nothing but a shadow – dark form of matter that would have been mistaken for a shadow had it not moved so quickly and purposefully towards her. It caressed her skin, making her tremble, and slowly but surely the blankets moved back over her until she was encased in the warmth they provided.

"Anzu..."

Her eyes fluttered as she stirred; the whisper quiet but firm enough to drag her from sleep and reassure her she was not still having the nightmare. Her clouded crystal eyes stared up into crimson-violet, and she knew.

She knew.

"No...I'm dreaming..." she murmured, trying to turn over so she wouldn't have to look at him. But she got tangled in the sheets, and tears of frustration started as she realised he was still there, tormenting her.

"I'm here."

She was only assured as to his sincerity when he lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close in a way that was reminiscent of their parting. More tears rolled down her face, and for a brief moment she wondered if anyone could run themselves dry from crying too much, but the thought was swept away as she snuggled into his arms and they held each other tight.

"Please...don't let go..."

Tilting her head back, he fixed her with a gaze so powerful she felt weak. "I will never let go of you," he whispered back, and she didn't know if he meant from their embrace or from his mind.

The moment froze and they were trapped in a world of their own. Nothing could escape and nothing could enter; the house could fall around them and neither would notice. Their heads moved closer together as their lips touched, and soon they were lost in a kiss fuelled by passion, love, and longing. The night moved in a haze to both of them as they broke the kiss, which was followed by many more, and then finally just peace as they held each other, not ready to take it to the next level but merely comfortable with being in each other's presence.

Lost love had been found, and something had bloomed in Anzu's heart that would never wilt and die.

Dawn

The rays of the dawn sun broke the horizon the next day, creeping over the windowsill and illuminating two figures lying on a bed; one a slim, pale girl, sleeping peacefully; the other a dark figure that, as the bright rays hit it, faded from sight as a wisp of mist until all that was left was a deep, musky scent that filled the room and a memory of the night before that would remain in the girl's heart and mind for eternity.

**Author's Note**

I know it's slightly depressing...I'm not feeling 100% at the moment, and neither is Sahara...so cheer us up by reviewing, please?


End file.
